Sweet
by Kana94
Summary: Quand Sirius Black commente un match de Quidditch, rien ne se passe exactement comme Lily Evans l'aurait prévu. OS


_It's so sweet, knowing that you love me  
Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet.  
_ _Sweet – Cigarettes after sex_

Lily Evans était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à la bibliothèque à son goût, et les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas, et des serdaigles avaient transformé les armures du couloir du rez-de-chaussée en aigles qui lâchaient d'énormes fientes sur tous les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur maison, et elle n'avait pas réussi à régler le problème, et le simple fait d'essayer l'avait épuisée, et elle avait, comme d'habitude, évité tous les endroits où elle aurait pu croiser Severus Rogue, et elle devait encore assister au match de quidditch, et faire sa ronde, et elle avait l'impression que cette journée ne finirait jamais et qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante.

Elle s'écroula sur les gradins avec un soupir si long que Mary MacDonald et Marlène McKinnon, de chaque côté, lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Elle leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait dû gérer, et les deux jeunes filles lui tapotèrent le dos avant de se retourner d'un simple mouvement vers le centre du terrain où l'équipe de Gryffondor venait d'apparaître.

« Est-ce que Sirius va s'occuper des commentaires ? Demanda Lily en voyant le jeune homme à l'allure souveraine s'installer dans une loge à part.  
\- Je crois, confirma Mary. Peter m'a dit qu'il s'était blessé à cause de Bertram Aubrey, le gardien de Serdaigle. Il a espionné l'entraînement et a ensorcelé les deux cognards pour qu'ils foncent sur Sirius jusqu'à le faire tomber. James était furieux de perdre un joueur, et encore plus lui, mais Sirius lui a assuré qu'il ne resterait pas sur le banc à rien faire.  
\- Ca va être terrible... Murmura Lily.  
\- Terriblement drôle, corrigea Marlène en se tortillant sur son siège, enjouée. »

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Une grande partie de la tribune rouge et or avait tourné les yeux vers le jeune maraudeur et poussait des exclamations de surprise. Tout le monde semblait impatient de le voir à l'oeuvre, ou plutôt de l'entendre, sauf les Serdaigles qui jouaient contre Gryffondor, et les Serpentards qui partageaient une histoire de haine assez inédite avec le jeune homme en question.

Peter Pettigrow, juste devant Lily, trépignait. Rémus Lupin, lui, restait impassible, mais quand elle lui tapota l'épaule pour lui demander si le professeur McGonagall avait vraiment laissé ce genre de chose arriver, il acquiesça en lui lançant un sourire amusé. Il avait l'air à la fois pressé d'entendre son meilleur ami, et embarrassé par ce qui allait se passer.

« Je me demande s'il n'est pas plus content d'être là bas que là haut, lui confia t-il en faisant un rapide geste vers Sirius pour que Lily tourne la tête vers lui.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils ont préparé un truc ? l'interrogea t-elle. »

Rémus savait très bien à qui elle faisait allusion quand elle disait « ils », et il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il vit sur son visage qu'elle avait eu la réponse quand ses yeux verts s'étaient posés sur James Potter, debout au milieu du terrain de quidditch, balai à la main, sourire en coin figé sur le visage. Bertram Aubrey, capitaine de l'équipe adverse, lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre, et Lily jura avoir vu le capitaine de gryffondor lui adresser un clin d'oeil mesquin.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, lui affirma Peter qui l'avait vue froncer un peu les sourcils. Sirius a juste une petite revanche à prendre...  
\- Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas dangereux, pitié...  
\- En théorie, non... Ce sont juste des mots... Souffla Rémus qui semblait toutefois peu convaincu par sa réponse. »

Elle inspira profondément et se laissa retomber dans le fond de son siège, son regard méfiant jonglant entre Sirius Black et James Potter. Ces deux là étaient de sacrés phénomènes qu'elle avait mis du temps à comprendre, mais elle y était finalement parvenue cette année là, et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne regrettait pas avoir passé plus de temps avec eux.

Ils étaient drôles. Vraiment drôles. Et très intelligents. Pas aussi cruels qu'elle l'avait pensé autrefois, mais ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à penser que le monde leur devait tout. Si cela l'avait révulsée pendant des années, elle avait commencé à s'en amuser dès qu'elle avait découvert leur second degré. Ils ne se prenaient pas du tout au sérieux, et cela faisait probablement toute la différence.

Elle avait été forcée d'apprendre à connaître James quand ils avaient tous les deux reçu leur badge de préfets-en-chef. Ça avait été une sacrée surprise de le voir le brandir devant elle. Et pas une bonne. Elle n'en avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilée en songeant qu'il allait abuser de son statut pour faire tout et n'importe quoi, mais c'était absolument le contraire qui était arrivé, et il s'était révélé être un très bon préfet-en-chef.

Oh elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien qu'il se servait du prétexte des rondes pour traîner dans le château plus tard qu'il n'aurait dû, mais elle ne s'en formalisait guère, du moment que leur travail était fait.

Elle avait commencé à attendre un peu trop impatiemment à son goût leurs rencontres au pied du tableau de la grosse dame le soir, et tout ce qui aurait dû être une corvée selon elle était devenu un pur moment de plaisir. Elle aimait discuter avec lui pendant qu'ils arpentaient le château en renvoyant dans leurs dortoirs les élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Il lui racontait toujours toutes sortes d'histoires palpitantes et elle l'écoutait avec plus d'attention que lors de n'importe lequel de leurs cours, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« James a l'air déterminé, souligna Peter. »

Lily songea que James avait toujours l'air déterminé pendant un match de quidditch. Elle se demandait si le jeune homme devant lui ne s'en était aperçu que maintenant, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« Mesdames, messieurs, Servilus, nous vous souhaitons à tous un agréable match... Ou peut-être pas à tous, commença Sirius. »

Sa voix résonna sur le terrain et Lily se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment la directrice de leur maison avait pu penser une seule seconde que ce serait une bonne idée de le laisser compenser son absence sur le terrain par sa présence dans la loge du commentateur... D'autant plus que ses yeux brillaient comme si l'on venait de le couvrir de gallions, ce qui aurait certainement dû l'alarmer quant à ses intentions.

« Et le capitaine de gryffondor s'élève dans les airs avec une grâce incroyable ! Comment James Potter fait-il pour être si beau ? Personne ne le sait, mais...  
\- Black ! Le rappela à l'ordre McGonagall.  
\- Oh ! Le vif d'or est lâché ! Frank Londubat et Emmeline Vance font des tours de terrain pour le repérer. Elle est charmante, intelligente... Si vous voulez mon avis, Dirk Cresswell ne la mérite pas du tout. Pour aller plus loin, je dirais même qu'il mérite à peine la batte qu'il tient dans la main. »

Des hurlements de rire retentirent dans la tribune rouge et or, ainsi que dans celle des poufsouffles, pendant que les élèves de Serdaigle sifflaient Sirius qui souriait largement, donnant l'impression que la moindre insulte à son égard rebondissait sur lui sans jamais le heurter. C'était exactement le cas, et Lily s'était toujours demandée comment il faisait pour n'accorder d'importance à personne. Personne... Sauf James.

Cela amusait beaucoup la jeune femme. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle l'entende lui demander ce qu'il pensait de ses cheveux, ou si il croyait que telle ou telle fille serait bien pour lui... Dans des termes souvent beaucoup moins politiquement corrects... Et de la même façon, James semblait donner tout autant d'importance à l'opinion de son meilleur ami.

« Potter marque ! Quel artiste ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ce geste ?! Ce garçon ira loin ! S'égosilla t-il. »

James, fendant l'air sur son balai, fit mime d'envoyer un baiser à son meilleur ami avant d'effectuer une courbette devant la tribune de gryffondor, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Lily, et éclater de rire ses deux amies.

« Gawain Robbards envoie un cognard en direction d'Amélia Bones, et c'est touché ! Pitié, dîtes-moi que son visage n'est pas abîmé, je voulais l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard... Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça professeur McGonagall ? J'irais avec vous la prochaine fois, s'il n'y a que ça...  
\- Black, je vous préviens, je...  
\- Très bien, j'arrête.. Marmonna Sirius, comme un enfant pris en faute. »

Cette fois, Lily étouffa un rire dans la manche de son polo gryffondor. Le match contre Serdaigle était souvent passionnant, mais avoir Sirius en commentateur donnait une toute autre dimension à la chose.

« Doris Purkiss marque pour Gryffondor ! Qui aurait cru que ma remplaçante serait si douée ? Moi, je le savais. Vas-y Doris, montre leur de quel bois tu te chauffes ! »

Sous les compliments de Sirius, la jeune femme avait redoublé d'effort et marqué deux autres buts dans la foulée, mais Dirk Cresswell s'était ensuite évertué à envoyer les cognards dans sa direction et il était devenu impossible pour elle de s'en débarrasser.

« Stebbins s'approche dangereusement des buts de Gryffondor... James, raconte lui cette blague que tu m'as sortie hier sur le troll, le géant et le druide, il va en tomber de son balai ! … Oh. Bouse de dragon. Serdaigle a marqué, mais on ne sait pas vraiment comment, car Stebbins semblait viser la cabane de Hagrid... Peut-être qu'il est si nul que son capitaine lui a conseillé de tout cibler, sauf les buts.  
\- Vous êtes supposé être impartial, Black, entendit-on le professeur McGonagall lui faire remarquer sur un ton sec.  
\- Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Stebbins marque d'une façon très originale ! Se corrigea t-il avec un entrain si feint que tous les élèves de sa maison éclatèrent de rire. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le score était de 80 pour Serdaigle à 70 pour Gryffondor. Ni Frank, ni Emmeline ne semblait avoir aperçu le vif d'or, ils continuaient à faire des tours réguliers autour du terrain, et James commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter, Lily le voyait. Il s'était rapproché de son attrapeur et lui avait rapidement glissé quelque chose à l'oreille, le souafle sous le bras, avant d'éviter de justesse un cognard en retournant son balai, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Sirius avait applaudi sur le coup, faisant tomber son porte-voix sur ses genoux.

« Oh non ! Cresswell vient de réussir à toucher Purkiss ! S'exclama t-il soudain en récupérant l'objet qui lui permettait d'être entendu de tous. »

Effectivement, quand Lily détacha son regard de James pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers Doris, elle la vit se masser les côtes en grimaçant. Visiblement, elle s'était pris un sacré coup et tout le monde retenait sa respiration, se demandant si elle allait chuter de son balai ou non.

« Je préférais ne pas avoir à l'avouer ici, mais il est temps pour moi de faire savoir à Dirk que sa petite-amie embrasse sacrément bien ! »

Lily vit Rémus s'esclaffer devant elle, et elle fut presque certaine qu'Emmeline Vance avait jeté un regard de reproche vers Sirius après s'être stoppée net dans les airs, si bien que personne ne doutait une seule seconde qu'il ait dit la vérité. Cresswell, lui, semblait fou de rage, et il s'était mis à envoyer tous les cognards en direction de James comme s'il avait été Sirius.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Black ! Protesta le professeur McGonagall, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait même plus.  
\- Oh ! Brillant ! James Potter s'est placé juste devant le second batteur de Serdaigle, Smith, qui s'est mangé le cognard de Cresswell en pleine poire ! On dirait que Dirk joue pour Gryffondor maintenant... Vas-y, James ! »

Lily devait avouer que le mouvement était habile. Elle était de toutes façons forcée d'admettre que James était un sacré joueur de quidditch. Tout le monde le pensait dans le château, même ceux qui ne le voulaient pas. Il était l'un des meilleurs capitaines que l'école ait connu jusque là. Il savait simplement s'y prendre, avait une vision du jeu que peu de personne avait, s'en servait à bon escient, et mettait toujours les joueurs de son équipe en avant. Elle était impressionnée quand elle le voyait là haut.

« James Potter marque encore ! Son talent est indéniable. Au fait, ais-je mentionné qu'il est célibataire ? Si tu es rousse, que tu as des yeux verts, de très bonnes notes dans à peu près toute les matières, et que tu es préfète-en-chef, n'hésite pas à tenter ta chance, il en sera ravi ! »

Cette fois, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Lily qui était devenue écarlate et s'était ratatinée dans son siège. Elle eut envie de frapper Rémus quand elle vit ses épaules se soulever légèrement, signe qu'il essayait de dissimuler son rire.

Le professeur McGonagall avait levé les yeux au ciel et semblait s'être résignée. En revanche, à côté d'elle, le professeur Dumbledore esquissait un sourire amusé qui embarrassa encore plus Lily. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'entende pas cela. Elle aurait aimé que personne n'entende cela. Mary ne cessait de lui donner des petits coups d'épaule et Marlène lui jetait des regards subjectifs, et elle sentait son estomac se serrer.

« Lily Evans se sent concernée, visiblement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Hé, Evans, si tu es intéressée, rougie et reste assise ! »

Lily était tellement mortifiée qu'elle ne bougea pas, et un but passa dans l'année de Gryffondor à ce moment là, mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Je vois d'ici qu'Evans ne bouge pas de son siège et qu'elle est aussi écarlate que ma mère quand je lui ai dit que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec une moldue.  
\- BLACK !  
\- Oui, pardon professeur, vous avez raison, c'est un sacré manque de tact de comparer Evans à mon horrible mère... Excuse-moi Lily ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette odieuse harpie ! »

La jeune femme s'était penchée en avant et avait enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, plus gênée que jamais. Elle entendait les rires tonitruants de Peter et Rémus devant elle, ainsi que ceux de ses deux amies à qui elle se jura de ne plus parler au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

« Content de voir que tu vas bien, Doris ! Reprit-il, enjoué, quand la jeune femme recommença à voler. Oh, ça alors... Smith et Aubrey sont en train de se disputer près des buts... Est-ce que cela à affaire avec le fait qu'Aubrey ait l'air de croire qu'il faut laisser passer le souafle dans les buts... Ou qu'il se soit enfermé dans un placard à balai avec la petite-amie de Smith le mois dernier et que le batteur ne l'ait découvert que quand cette jeune fille dont on ne citera pas le nom – Alecto Carrow – a passé la nuit avec lui et que par la suite, des dizaines de furoncles se sont mis à pousser sur son...  
\- Je vais vous jeter un sort de mutisme, Black, le coupa le professeur McGonagall.  
\- Bien, bien... S'interrompit Sirius. Je tiens juste à rajouter, avant de reparler du match, qu'il est important de se protéger !… Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de faire de la prévention, professeur ! S'indigna t-il quand elle se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant. Oh ! On dirait que Frank Londubat a repéré le vif d'or ! »

Effectivement, Frank avait foncé d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, si vite qu'Emmeline Vance avait du mal à le suivre. S'ensuivit une course effrénée. James, pendant ce temps là, avait intercepté une passe et se dirigeait de nouveau vers les buts de Serdaigle, Doris à ses côtés.

« Vas-y James, tout le monde te regarde ! Evans, est-ce que tu accepterais d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui s'il marquait celui-ci ? »

Une nouvelle vague de rires retentit dans les tribunes, et Peter et Rémus se retournèrent vers elle d'un seul et même mouvement, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Scandalisée, elle secoua rapidement la tête en lâchant un « Mais non ! » désabusé.

« Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Rémus qui savait très bien que Lily n'était plus aussi réfractaire à l'idée que deux ans auparavant.  
\- Parce que je... »

Elle s'interrompit, essayant d'ignorer la brûlure sur ses joues, et elle posa les yeux sur le capitaine de Gryffondor qui venait de rater de justesse le but adverse en évitant un cognard. La première fois qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, ils étaient en cinquième année, et la chose ne s'était pas très bien passée. Elle l'avait envoyé paître en bonne et due forme, et il n'avait réitéré la proposition que l'année suivante. Encore une fois, elle avait refusé. Il n'avait plus rien tenté depuis, et elle avait commencé à croire qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'intention de partager autre chose avec elle que quelques blagues pendant leurs rondes.

C'était tellement ironique... Elle avait commencé à avoir le béguin pour lui quand il avait arrêté de la voir autrement que comme une camarade de classe, et maintenant, Sirius s'en mêlait, et elle ne savait pas si James cautionnait. Il était si concentré sur le jeu... C'était frustrant.

« Je considérerais la question s'il me la posait lui-même, répondit-elle finalement à Rémus.  
\- On me dit dans l'oreillette que Lily Evans est d'accord pour sortir avec James Potter s'il marque le prochain but ! S'exclama Sirius.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta t-elle à l'adresse de Rémus.  
\- Evans, tu l'as pensé si fort qu'on l'a tous entendu ! Reprit Sirius.  
\- Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait pour m'entendre ?  
\- On a nos méthodes... Déclara Rémus avec un sourire malin. »

Les joueurs de Gryffondor semblèrent tous très soucieux de permettre à leur capitaine de sortir avec Lily puisque le souafle passa soudainement la majeure partie du temps dans ses bras, ses camarades le lui envoyant directement à chaque fois qu'ils s'en emparaient.

« Oh non ! L'arbitre siffle une faute ! Aubrey vient d'arracher la batte des mains de Smith et s'est mis à frapper James avec ! Il a complètement perdu les pédales ! Vas-y James, éclate lui la tête ! S'exclama Sirius quand son meilleur ami essaya de repousser violemment Aubrey. »

Rapidement, les deux équipes se rassemblèrent près de leurs capitaines respectifs et le match se transforma bien vite en émeute. Personne, à part l'arbitre qui n'avait pas sifflé une faute, mais la fin du match, n'avait remarqué que Frank Londubat avait déjà attrapé le vif d'or depuis un moment. Quelques professeurs étaient descendus sur le terrain et avaient jeté des sorts de protection pour séparer les joueurs, et après dix minutes d'insultes diverses et variées, ils se posèrent tous au milieu du terrain.

« Tu avais dit que ce n'était pas dangereux en théorie, n'est-ce pas ? Rappela Lily à Rémus.  
\- C'était le seul risque... Lui répondit-il en grimaçant. »

Les tribunes étaient en train d'être évacuées et Lily vit le professeur McGonagall repousser tous les joueurs de Gryffondor dans leur vestiaire. James n'opposa aucune résistance jusqu'à ce qu'Aubrey lui hurle quelque chose que Lily n'entendit pas, et qui le fit bondir en arrière et courir droit sur le capitaine de Serdaigle qu'il jeta par terre sans ménagement avant qu'un sort du professeur McGonagall ne le propulse dans les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe.

Personne ne vit les joueurs réapparaître avant que le soleil ne se soit couché. Lily était en train de disputer une bataille explosive avec Peter lorsque Frank Londubat, Gawain Robbards, Doris Purkiss et les autres émergèrent de derrière le tableau de la grosse Dame. Elle remarqua immédiatement que ni Sirius, ni James n'était avec eux, mais elle entendit les joueurs présents raconter qu'ils avaient eu la plus fastidieuse retenue qu'on leur ai donnée.

« On a été obligé de nettoyer toutes les balles de Quidditch de la réserve, souffla Frank d'un air épuisé.  
\- Les cognards n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter sur nous, ajouta Doris en se massant le bras en grimaçant.  
\- Et James était de tellement mauvaise humeur... Murmura Gawain. Il ne nous a pas adressé la parole une seule fois.  
\- Si Aubrey n'avait pas insulté Sirius et Lily, peut-être que... Commença Frank avant de se faire couper par Mary MacDonald qui avait émergé de son magasine sur les groupes de rock moldus.  
\- Aubrey a insulté Sirius et Lily ? »

Lily, assise sur un vieux tabouret en bois, se retourna avec curiosité vers les joueurs de Quidditch épuisés qui se jetèrent un regard hésitant avant que l'un d'eux ne reprenne la parole.

« James allait rentrer dans les vestiaires, et on aurait sûrement pas eu grand chose, car c'est Aubrey qui a commencé à lui taper dessus avec sa batte, mais ensuite... Cette grosse bouse malodorante lui a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il utiliserait sa batte, ce serait pour casser une jambe à Sirius ou pour... Pour... Frank s'interrompit et grimaça.  
\- Quoi ? l'interrogea Mary. »

Les yeux des joueurs présents dans la salle commune se braquèrent simultanément sur Lily qui se sentit profondément mal à l'aise, mais qui se leva tout de même de son tabouret et fit quelques pas vers eux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Eh bien termine, Frank, l'encouragea t-elle.  
\- C'est que...  
\- Aubrey a utilisé un mot horrible, expliqua Doris l'air peiné.  
\- Il m'a appelée « sang de bourbe » c'est ça ? »

La moitié des élèves poussèrent une exclamation indignée quand Doris et Frank acquiescèrent. Au même moment, le portrait pivota et Sirius Black pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Il avait l'air de vouloir aller s'enfermer directement dans son dortoir, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit ses coéquipiers figés devant Lily.

« Eh bien, j'en suis une après-tout, dit-elle finalement en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est une insulte, Lily. Le terme correct, c'est Née-Moldu, ajouta Marlène McKinnon, les sourcils froncés, visiblement très énervée par l'insulte de Bertram Aubrey.  
\- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, exactement ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ça, Lily, intervint Sirius en traversant la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que c'était odieux, déclara Doris en lui jetant un regard désolé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Répéta t-elle, têtue.  
\- Il a dit qu'il se servirait de sa batte pour envoyer de la sang-de-bourbe à Sainte-Mangouste, lâcha finalement Frank, s'attirant un regard noir de Sirius. »

Lily resta silencieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une menace aussi clairement. Elle subissait les regards hostiles de temps en temps, mais n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, et là, elle était face à quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Dans le monde moldu, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée en minorité quelque part. Elle n'avait jamais été stigmatisée.

Elle aurait peut-être dû être peinée de subir ce genre de discrimination, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle était surtout énervée. Elle le dissimulait très bien, elle le savait, mais c'était simplement parce qu'elle était préfète-en-chef et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas perdre son sang-froid devant les élèves de sa maison. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à donner le bon exemple. Ou presque...

« Sa propre batte sera en train de lui botter le derrière avant qu'il n'ait pu la lever sur moi, lâcha t-elle finalement avec un sourire espiègle en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.  
\- C'est le genre d'attitude que j'aime, Evans ! Lança Sirius sur un ton enjoué en lui frappant dans la main  
\- Merci Black, mais garde bien en mémoire que je risque de te faire subir le même sort, après tes commentaires de ce soir, conclut-elle en lui arrachant un rire. »

Certains gryffondors avaient dû songer qu'il y aurait une fête dans la Salle Commune après la victoire de leur équipe parce que quand ils virent Sirius adresser un clin d'oeil à Lily puis monter dans son dortoir sans rien ajouter, certains affichèrent une mine déçue. C'était lui qui déclenchait toujours les festivités mais il n'avait vraisemblablement qu'une envie ce soir là : aller dormir, et Lily le comprenait bien, mais elle se demandait toujours où était James.

Les soirs de match étaient souvent éprouvants pour les préfets-en-chef. Des élèves en profitaient toujours pour traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, et il n'était pas rare que ceux faisant partie de la maison perdante jettent des bombabouses près de la salle commune des gagnants.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où est James Potter ? Demanda t-elle aux joueurs de son équipe.  
\- Dans les vestiaires ! S'exclama Peter qu'elle avait abandonné derrière avec le jeu de bataille explosive.  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir, tu... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Le jeune homme était en train de rougir et de bafouiller et s'était empressé de dissimuler un espèce de parchemin derrière lui. Elle put cependant distinguer quelques coups de crayon dessus, et elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de carte.

« Bien. Je ne vais même pas poser de question, reprit-elle en voyant à quel point le garçon était embarrassé, et comme Rémus le fixait avec insistance. »

Elle ne surprit pas le regard complice que se lancèrent Marlène et Mary quand elle quitta la salle commune, trop occupée à se demander si elle n'était pas un peu stupide de s'élancer dans les couloirs alors même qu'un autre élève de l'école l'avait menacée, mais elle n'avait pas peur de Bertram Aubrey. Il était plus stupide que méchant, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait capable de le raisonner si elle le croisait. Sirius avait probablement été un peu loin dans ses commentaires exprès pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et il avait réussi.

Elle dut admettre être peu rassurée quand elle émergea du château pour rejoindre le terrain de quidditch vide. La nuit était tombée mais le ciel était assez clair pour qu'elle puisse voir devant elle. En plus, les projecteurs éclairaient encore l'endroit, sûrement parce que James s'y trouvait toujours. Ils ne restaient pas allumés s'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle frissonna légèrement et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, un peu trop paranoïaque à son goût, puis elle frappa quelques coups à la porte des vestiaires de Gryffondor.

« Vas-t-en Patmol, je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question de pénétrer dans le dortoir des Serdaigles ce soir. On mettra des doxys dans les draps d'Aubrey demain. »

Toujours derrière la porte, elle arqua un sourcil mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire discret avant de prendre la parole.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes accéder à son dortoir, exactement ?  
\- Lily ? s'étonna t-il.  
\- Je peux entrer ? Tu n'es pas dans la douche ? Le questionna t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide alors que le match était terminé depuis plusieurs heures.  
\- Vas-y. »

Elle poussa la porte et la referma soigneusement derrière elle avant de se tourner vers James. Il était allongé sur le dos, ses jambes de chaque côté du banc sur lequel il se trouvait, habillé de la tête au pied, ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore un peu mais il devait être sorti de la douche depuis un moment déjà. Il avait la mine sombre.

Une légère buée enveloppait encore la pièce et il faisait si chaud qu'elle se hâta de se débarrasser de sa veste et de la jeter sur le banc le plus proche. James lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'excuser pour son comportement et elle eut envie d'aller l'étreindre tant il avait l'air contrarié.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais rentrer même si j'étais sous la douche, dit-il. »

Il n'avait pas osé croiser son regard jusqu'à ce moment là, et son sourire espiègle lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi abattu que cela.

« Comment comptes-tu te rendre dans le dortoir d'Aubrey ? répéta t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? L'interrogea t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en prenant un air innocent qui ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde sur elle.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, s'impatienta t-elle.  
\- Pas du tout, s'obstina t-il.  
\- James. Ne sois pas idiot. Tu sais très bien que je suis dans le club du professeur Slughorn. Je peux t'avoir une vingtaine de Doxys quand tu veux. »

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela puisqu'il l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds pendant une minute, probablement en train d'essayer de savoir si elle bluffait ou non, et cela la fit sourire. Elle s'était adossée contre la porte et ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était très sérieuse, pour une fois. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû participer à une telle blague, mais Aubrey avait donné des coups de batte à James, avait menacé de s'en servir aussi contre elle et Sirius, l'avait insultée, et il était la raison même pour laquelle le capitaine de Gryffondor était resté enfermé dans ces vestiaires, furieux.

« Alors ?  
\- Tu es sérieuse ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie, lui confirma t-elle. »

Il se leva et la détailla encore comme s'il lui avait poussé une corne au milieu du front. Elle adorait quand elle le prenait au dépourvu, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'expression de son visage à cet instant précis, entre l'euphorie profonde et l'incertitude. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à le détendre un peu, mais pile quand elle pensait qu'il allait mieux, il soupira lourdement et détourna le regard, l'air agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Si seulement j'avais marqué... Commença t-il l'air ennuyé, je t'aurais emmenée à Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain... »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'air véritablement contrarié, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne la voyait pas seulement comme une camarade de classe, et elle en fut soulagée. Il avait ramassé son sac et avait balancé négligemment à l'intérieur ses quelques affaires qui traînaient encore par terre. Il grimaça quand il voulut le mettre sur son épaule et Lily s'empressa d'aller le lui arracher des mains pour le porter elle-même. Bertram lui avait administré de sales coups et ils avaient dû laisser de sacrés ecchymoses sur le corps de James.

Il la remercia d'un léger sourire et passa devant elle quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la regarder. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi déçu. James ne se laissait pas facilement abattre, surtout lorsqu'il avait gagné un match de quidditch, mais étrangement, c'était comme si cette victoire ne comptait pas pour lui, ce jour là.

« C'était ton dernier match à Poudlard... A ce rythme là, on ira jamais à Pré-au-lard ensemble, lui dit-elle sur un ton amusé. »

Elle constata qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu puisqu'il avait encore soupiré et son visage s'était fermé. Amusée, elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall du château, et il posa sur elle son regard curieux.

« Je t'amènerai les doxys demain à une seule condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Que tu m'invites à sortir, répondit-elle en évaluant sa réaction. »

Il resta de marbre un long moment et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de honte devant lui. Finalement, il éclata de rire, et ce fut encore pire.

« C'est du chantage, ça, Evans, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle réfléchit un instant et se sentit profondément honteuse de devoir admettre qu'il avait raison. Cela ressemblait étrangement à quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit en cinquième année, et pourtant...

« J'accepte ! S'exclama t-il finalement sur un ton enjoué. On ira à Pré-au-lard ensemble... Seulement parce que tu insistes. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis elle lui donna une petite tape et s'excusa dès qu'il poussa un juron et qu'elle se rappela qu'Aubrey l'avait déjà bien abîmé. Elle se laissa entraîner vers leur Salle Commune dès qu'il eut balancé son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se réjouit de sentir jusque dans ses tripes que pour la première fois depuis sept ans, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.


End file.
